


Dames, DIY Projects, and His Dark Thoughts

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, because Dave Rossi had a shit ton of free time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dames, DIY Projects, and His Dark Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR Remembrance of Things Past.

She walked into the dining room, putting the plate and mug beside the laptop as he hammered away at the keys. David Rossi was on a roll; it was the third day of typing. That was impressive for a man that was so blocked before the trip to Bristol that he was suffering from insomnia and slight paranoia. Adding in the many DIY projects his damn neighbors insisted on finishing before the weather changed and the poor man almost had a nervous breakdown.

Erin didn’t know how to help and she hated it. She let him vent to her. She massaged his temples and his neck. She fed him and she fucked him. Still there was nothing. Then he got the phone call from Quantico.

She knew Dave was going after The Butcher; there was no doubt about that. Rossi didn’t have a long list of unsolved cases. The ones he hadn't figured out haunted him. They kept him up at night, and Erin knew that.

That’s why all she could do was make sure he had everything he needed in his ready bag and kiss him goodbye. Damned if she thought he was really going to solve it. Erin, and a lot of other people, thought The Butcher died at least a decade ago. Unfortunately for her, and the blondes of Bristol, Virginia, he had not.

“I'm a lousy boyfriend.” He said, barely looking up as words formed in front of his eyes on the screen.

“Despite what I thought would be overwhelming evidence to the contrary, you're wrong David Rossi.”

Her words made him look at her. Erin wore a whimsical look on her face and her chin rested in the palm of her hand. Nearly makeup free and wearing a pair of silver hoops he bought her last Christmas, she was beautiful. When Erin was happy, there was always a twinkle in her blue eyes. Dave knew she was happy with him, and loved.

“Overwhelming?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded. “Don’t let your tea get cold.”

“What man in his right mind would be slaving over a laptop when such an amazing distraction was within his grasp?”

“You haven’t been in your right mind since the 80s. That’s alright, I like your universe.”

Rossi smiled, nodding as he sipped his tea. Erin knew exactly how much honey to put in it and he loved that. She seemed to be taking his tunnel vision in stride but he felt guilty. He was taking time off and knew a lot of it would be spent deep in his own, often dark, thoughts. The writer’s block came as a shock and disappointment. The neighbors were a pain in the ass.

The call from Hotch brought him back to life. Through all that, Erin stood by in support. Then he disappeared for five days. When he finally returned Dave jumped into full writer mode. He barely took the time to eat, sleep, or shower.

He didn’t want to lose this line of thinking while it was fresh. As if one idea, not concrete but flowing, wasn’t enough, the fictional character that lived inside him was awake again. Perhaps it was time to write that novel. Yeah, because Dave Rossi had a shit ton of free time on his hands.

“My universe is cold, gritty, and crowded.” He replied.

“Is it in black and white?” Erin asked. “Are the women dames and all the men wearing expensive suits?”

“Probably.” He smiled. “Erin, I really need to apologize, sincerely. This time was supposed to be about us being together and I've been everywhere but here. That’s not fair to you.”

“You're sweet but I knew you were taking this time off to start your next book. I also know what you're like when you're in writer mode. I wasn’t under the impression I would receive your undivided attention.”

Dave sighed. He hit save on his document and closed it out. Then he saved his second document and exited Word. His desktop background, a lush rainforest, calmed him. He turned off the computer and closed the laptop.

“You deserve my undivided attention.” He said, drinking more tea.

“Deserve is a strong word.” Erin replied.

“What word would you use?”

“Yearn. I yearn for your undivided attention. I love your undivided attention. I relish it, want it, crave it, desire it…”

“Those are very good words.” Dave grinned, giving her half of his roast beef sandwich, which Erin accepted. “Maybe you should be the writer in this family.”

“Oh no darling, you handle the groupies much better than I ever could.”

“I do not have groupies.”

“Oh yeah right.” Erin laughed.

“I don’t!”

“OK, so what do you call what happened when we were in Obelisk last week?”

“A strange coincidence.” Dave said.

“Women in their 40s should not giggle in that way, David. It’s unbecoming.”

“You're cruel.” He smiled around his sandwich. “You're intolerably cruel.”

“I bet you wouldn’t be surprised to know that I've heard that one before. Hey, I think there should be a groupie gag in the novel. It'll bring levity to the darkness. You have to have something light in the middle of it all or it could turn people off.” Erin said.

“It will never surprise me how much a certain subsection of the population is drawn right into the darkness.”

“David, we do not want those people approaching our table at Obelisk.”

“Levity…check.” Dave nodded. “Do you really think I can get this novel off the ground? Everyone and their brother is a writer these days.”

“That may be, but everyone and his brother is not brilliant. You are brilliant. I think you have something you want and need to say. I definitely think there's an audience ready to respond and lavish you with love. I also think that the main character’s girlfriend should be half-snarky, half-bureaucrat like me.”

Dave laughed, leaning over to kiss her. Erin deepened the kiss and liked the way he moaned. A little undivided attention would be nice. She was tired of cuddling with his dog.

“I think I know more about the girlfriend than Finelli right now. I'm not even sure if his name is Finelli.”

“What's her name?” Erin asked.

Dave did a cute little shrug that made her smile.

“You tell me baby. I'm quite curious what you think.”

“How about this, I clear away these dishes while you go upstairs. I’ll be right up to fill your mind with all kinds of delightful ideas.”

“That sounds like a perfect end to this evening.”

Erin stood, holding out her hands for him. Dave lifted himself from the chair he’d been sitting in practically all day. He pulled her close, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his throat and Dave hummed. She ran her tongue over it and he gripped her hips. The things that woman could do with her tongue.

“Naughty girl.” He whispered, rubbing his hips against hers.

“You ain't seen nothing yet, Agent Rossi.”

“Go; clean up before I don’t let you out of my arms.”

Erin kissed his cheek, grabbed the plate and mug, and went into the kitchen.

***

“Her name should be Blythe; Blythe Something German. It’ll be her married name.”

“I love it baby…its perfect.” Dave nibbled on her neck.

“You're not listening to me.”

“I'm absolutely, positively listening to you.”

Erin laughed, pulling his face away from her skin. She stroked his goatee.

“Blythe Dresner, with her golden halo of hair and her wicked jaws.” She said. “She's a bureaucrat by day, snarky she-devil by night.”

“That sounds about right.” Dave kissed her passionately. “By the way, though I was listening to you, I have every right to be distracted. You're wearing a football jersey.”

“I don’t even like football.” Erin smiled.

“I would love it right now even if I weren't a fan.”

When she ran her fingers through his hair, Dave sighed like a big, lazy cat. His hands slid under the Walter Payton jersey to stroke her back. Then they slipped down to cup her bare ass.

“I think we need to return to the subject of undivided attention.” His voice was low and lush. He slid down on the mattress and rolled them over. The way Erin surrendered left him breathless. There were nights when she wanted to control the reins. Rossi never complained…she rode the stallion like a champion. But when she let him have his way with her; oh God it was such an awesome experience.

Erin took the jersey off, smiling as he devoured her with those big brown eyes.

“I love you so much.” She toyed with the elastic on his sweatpants. “Do I tell you that enough?”

“Oh yes ma'am.”

“Do you I tell you enough it’s not just because you're a titan in bed?”

“A titan? I like that.”

Dave undressed and lay beside her. Erin turned her head, capturing him in a kiss. He pulled her close to him and ran his hands all over her body. Like a paint brush on canvas, Dave Rossi was about to make something so beautiful.

He planned to give a new meaning to undivided attention tonight. She was so good to him and he wanted to show his appreciation. He would show it over and over and over again. Then maybe Dave could spend some of his vacation on vacation. That was definitely worth considering.

***


End file.
